


The Red... Nanny?

by Rprime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bisexual Character, Black Butler - Freeform, Demons, Multi, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Violence, very smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rprime/pseuds/Rprime
Summary: Me and my darling sister decided that being with one another wasn't enough. We decided to strike out at the toy company that put our parents out of business and towards drinking. To do this of course we need more than the average nanny.





	1. Prologue - Say hello hun

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by both me and my girlfriend... so yeah

I sigh, rubbing my eyes as I flip the page again. "Are you sure we're doing this right?" I turn my head to look at my sister, trailing my eyes up her legs to be pleased as she isn't wearing her garter or stockings, exposing her lovely, long legs. She wasn't even wearing any underwear. She jumps slightly before going through the book.

"Duh. I know what I'm doing... Why are we doing this again?" I roll my eyes before going over and gripping her chin. I smirk as he face lights up as I touch her.

"Because I said so that's why, now go down the check list so I can make sure we have everything we'll need." she nods before pulling out the checklist.

"We need a goat's liver, runic circle drawn in human blood, human sacrifice for drawing forth an extremely strong demon....and you willing to make a deal with your soul." I nod happily, picking up the small village girl by the hair, ignoring her cries of protest. 

"Ok now. Great demon of abyss and beyond we summon forth a great servant to serve us until our death where we shall become yours for all of eternity." I stare with a smirk as the runic circle begins to glow, a soft humming in the air. "Please accept this sacrifice to show our.... loyalty." I slit her throat, surprised at how easily the knife cuts through the tendons and muscles in her neck. The blood gushing forward and coating the floor beyond even the circle. I kick her forward landing her in an undignified heap before stepping forward myself. I hear my sister gasp as what appears to be a rift in reality appear before me. 

"I shall be your servant in all things young master, just choose where to show my mark." I frown, annoyed at this development. 

"The book didn't say anything about a mark." I hear her shuffle through the book behind, but I'm distracted by the laughter from the rift. It sends chills down my spine and I watch as a hand that is clearly anything but human reach through and take the corpse of the girl, dragging it through. I hear a crunching sound, like when the dog is gnawing on a bone, an watch as a sole arm flops out of the hole. Blood flows from the severed limb and the bone is visible. 

"The mark shows our deal, the more obvious it is then the stronger the deal." I nod slowly, makes sense that a demon would want to mark their future property. 

"Then put it where it'll make the strongest bond." I hear the laughter again, louder this time as I see a human foot step through the rift. It's a woman's leg covered in a fishnet stocking. Finally I feel a searing pain in my eyes before I feel myself falling, not really noticing or caring that I'm about to hit the ground.


	2. Chapter one - Hello doll.

I watched my brother's chest rise and fall. He was asleep, well, passed out actually. Once our Nanny had come through the rift, he blacked out. And this mark, like a tattoo, appeared on my neck towards my back. His appeared on his hand. It's beautiful, but strange. I felt the eyes of our Nanny on me. Her eyes were lifeless yet her gaze was seducing. "Well my mistress, you're quite attached to your big brother. Have you always been like this with each other?" She seemed to purr when she spoke. I clenched my fist then releasing my tension, shaking my head slowly. 

"No," I said. "They sent me away for a long time. We just recently got back together." I remember long ago when my parents told me that I was going to an all girls boarding school. I didn't have many female friends. So I didn't make many friends. But I succeed in my education. My Nanny's laughter brought me back to reality. I went back to treating my sibling. But the more I look at him, the more my urges call out to me. You see, me and my brother had a... unique... relationship. We bonded better together than most. I noticed or Nanny sitting on the couch. I sat next to her, staring her. She was gorgeous. She had tanned skin, sandy red hair, and gold eyes. She was a goddess compared to me, with my overly pale features, messy, curly auburn hair, and dark, solemn eyes. She cupped my chin, her hungry gaze eating up my body with a sensual bite. 

"You're so much prettier up close my dear." She soothed. I flushed red. Suddenly, her lips touched mine, and soon enough we were kissing. I surprised myself by kissing her back, holding the back of her head and sliding my tongue in. But before I went any further than pulling her skirt up, I heard someone clearing their throat. My brother was up and was staring at me in disapproval. I pulled away, covering my face in shame. Oh, how I could only imagine the look he was giving me behind my back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm Madeline. I'm his girlfriend.... yup.


End file.
